


Irresistible

by madrose_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holiday, Mistletoe, needy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing
Summary: With a wife that's as irresistible as Hermione, James can't help but need her every time he sees her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I am on TikTok as madrose_writing so if you plan on sharing my content in any way, PLEASE TAG ME!
> 
> *currently I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION to have this or any of my fics bound.

****

**Irresistible**

James took a deep breath, savoring the scent of Hermione's perfume as it wafted through the air from the bathroom. She was in there, just beyond the slightly cracked door getting ready for the party. He groaned at the way the seat of his pants began to tighten. It never ceased to amaze him that it had been five years since he'd first caught scent of her perfume in the library during his Sophomore year of college. And that, to this day, it made him just as hard as it did then. Something he hoped would continue until the day he died.

Knowing he wouldn't make it through the party without appeasing his libido, James got to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew Sirius of all people would understand if they were late to his and Remus' party. And that if the situations had been reversed, he'd have done the same. So without giving it a second thought, he slipped into the bathroom.

"Almost done," Hermione said, her gaze lifting to meet his in the reflection of the mirror.

James had to pause mid step as his heart skipped a beat, his gaze flickering up and down her backside. The way the crimson silk hugged her hips made him drag his lip between his teeth just to suppress a groan. "Take your time, love."

She snorted as she reached for the drawer on her side of the sink he knew to contain her lipstick. "I would, but _someone_ had to join me in the shower and- what-"

He'd stepped forward, turning her so that her back was pressed against the counter, preventing her from grabbing the only part of her makeup routine he hated. There was only one instance in which he liked to see that shade of red smeared around her already luscious lips and he _knew_ that wasn't happening right now. Instead, he cupped her face between his palms and stole the words right from her mouth.

She sighed as she met each press of his lips with ones of her own. He started slow and sweet, taking his time to wear her down and get her to relax. He knew this was how she was. That he was as irresistible to her as she was to him; it just took a minute to break through her stubbornness. And when he felt her head tilt back a fraction, he nipped at her bottom lip, drawing the smallest of moans from her. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth when he felt her fingers flex against his hips, pulling him closer. It was then that he leaned into her just a little more.

Her lips parted with a gasp that made his cock twitch against her hip. His tongue swept over hers with ease, a soft moan sounding low in his throat at the taste of the caramel candy she loved so dearly. It was decadent and sweet, invading his senses as he left no part of her untasted. He knew he had her then, right as she flexed her hips and whimpered into his kiss.

"We're going to be late," she mumbled, tipping her head back, allowing his lips to ghost down the side of her neck.

"And?" he murmured, nipping at her skin.

She groaned at the scrape of his teeth and then shuddered in his arms. "I'm never late."

"First time for everything."

She huffed, a sound that turned into a moan as his hands slid down the outsides of her thighs, reaching for the hem of her dress. "They're expecting… J- _James…_ " Her voice shook as much as the rest of her as his index finger traced the seam of her folds from outside the lining of her knickers.

With a triumphant smile against the curve of her shoulder, he pulled her knickers to the side and sank his middle finger into the depth of her dripping wet center. She trembled around him; a hiss flowing past her lips as she whispered his name. He loved hearing her speak, but the way she said his name in that breathy little whisper while she rode his hand always did him in. It was all he could do not to skip to the part where he sheathed his cock inside of her. He enjoyed the little flutter of her walls around his fingers and the whispered pleas that followed.

He pulled his head up from her neck the moment he knew she was about to fall apart. It was his favorite sight. He loved watching her brows furrow and her lips part in a desperate plea. The pure euphoria on her face as she lost control of herself and moved with pure primal instinct. The best moment, was when she opened her eyes for the first time, when her pupils were still blown wide with pleasure. In that moment, there was nothing but love and trust. It made his heart sing.

With his own desire to feel her pulsing core wrapped around his cock, he withdrew his touch from her and raised it to her lips. He smirked as he slid his fingers over her tongue, watching through hooded eyes as she laved her own essence from his skin.

Driven by the need to join his body to hers, he reached down, his fingers now wet with her saliva, and bunched up her dress so that he could lift her onto the counter. It put her at the perfect height for him and he wedged himself between her thighs before capturing her lips again. They moaned in unison, the taste of her still heavy on her tongue. And when he moved to free himself from his trousers, he found her hands were already there, wrapped around him.

Unable to help himself, he thrust against her palm, groaning as she used what moisture had already wept from the head of his cock to prime him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he removed her hand from him and stepped into position, wasting no time in lining himself up and snapping his hips forward so he could fill her. They groaned together and he could feel her adjusting to him, coating him in her slick. The moment he took before sliding nearly all the way out before diving back in was more for himself than for her.

Hermione leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair. She was as close to the edge of the counter as she could get and used him as leverage so she could roll her hips to meet his thrusts. He looped his arms beneath her knees, both pulling her close and spreading her open even further. It gave him the perfect angle and something to hold onto other than the counter. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, concentrating on the beating of her heart as he gave her his all.

Their releases hit them like dominos. He felt her tighten up a second before she convulsed around him, gripping him like a vice as she chanted his name. James came a second later, his hips stuttering until he came to a full stop. They trembled as they stood there, wrapped up in one another. His cock twitched inside of her, filling her with every last drop of his release.

After a moment to catch his breath, he lifted his head to find her lips. Neither of them moved. They just kept their lips pressed against the others until James pulled his head back enough to smile at her. She returned it with a grin of her own, one that didn't last as he smirked and began to move his hips again. This time, he let his gaze drift down between them so that he could watch his cock slide in and out of her; both of them drenched in the aftermath of their previous releases.

Slow, drawn out whines left her throat as her fingers flexed in his hair. Her nails scraped at his scalp, sending a tingle down his spine. As much as he wanted to speed things up, to feel that friction between them, this was doing the trick all on its own. Seeing it in slow motion, seeing their releases pooling up around his cock, dripping off of them, sparked a sense of possession in James. One that always sent him careening over the edge faster than anything else. And Hermione was right there, chasing after him with a series of keening moans.

They stayed that way for quite some time, even after James had softened and slipped out. Neither one of them cared about the mess they'd made on the counter or that it had dripped to the floor. Instead, they clung to one another, waiting until the last few tremors of pleasure had run their course. Their hands roamed over one another, squeezing, kneading, scraping whatever parts of each other they could reach. But when Hermione motioned for him to help her down, he obliged.

They cleaned themselves up as well as the mess they'd made and then redressed for the party. He followed her into the living room to grab the presents she'd picked out for Remus, Sirius, and their surrogate, Lily. "Can you believe, this time next year, those two will have a baby?" she asked, shaking her head. "A real, actual child."

James chuckled as he gave a nod. "Scary, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to swat at his shoulder. "They're going to be excellent parents and you know it."

"Remus always was the mom of the group."

Hermione's laugh made his heart soar and he pulled her to him, making sure to take a half step back at the same time. He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the way she sighed and pushed at his chest ever so slightly. "James…"

"Mistletoe," he muttered, pointing up. "You put it there, remember?"

And just like before, once he caught a whiff of her perfume and got a taste of her as his tongue dove into her mouth, he was hooked. He wasn't really all that surprised to find that his trousers were getting tight again. Hermione laughed into the kiss and sighed in defeat. "We're not going to make it, are we?" she asked.

James grinned and took the presents from her hand, setting them on the floor. "No," he murmured, drawing her towards the couch, pulling at the hem of her skirt again. "Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at replying to comments, but I read every single one that comes my way. Just know that your words have put a smile on my face. Thank you!
> 
> Feel free to join/follow me on FB and TikTok @madrose_writing
> 
> If you're interested in my writing outside of fanfiction, you can signup for my newsletter on madrosewriting.com


End file.
